A Demon To End Regret
by WakeUpSmithy
Summary: SoulxMaka- A Demon to End Regret- CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE STORY I WILL NOT WARN YOU AGAIN READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Soul finds himself being tempted by a demon, but will he ever learn to love Maka the way she loves him? And will she confess how she feels?
1. 1 Late Home

**_A/n- _I've been planning to write a SoulxMaka for aggessssss. I think this pairing is so cute, so I was really excited when I first started writing this. This has gotta be one of my longest chapters ever! I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I have plenty of story and chapters to come! :D**

_

* * *

_

_Soul. The face of cool. As he'd put it… _A chuckle. _A toothy grin, that's so cute, yet radiates a sense of deviousness. Maybe that's just that's just the way he is… _A sigh.

...

Maka walked up the large hallway, and let herself into the apartment door.

"Soul?" Maka called out for him. "Soul? You home?"

Maka stood by the door. Breath hitching slightly. Why was she feeling like this…?

"Soul? Hello?"

Maka walked up to his bedroom door, and knocked. There was no answer, so she quietly slipped in. Soul wasn't in there. _Great. So he's still not home? I want my dinner soon! I can't eat without him… _The room was a mess. She looked around her, clothes and books scattered about the floor. She desperately wanted to tidy it away… but she knew how Soul felt about her going in his room. She'd just have to slip in some subtle hints over dinner to get him to… to do what again? Oh yeah, to tidy his room.

She slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. _I guess I may as well do some studying while I wait for him to come back… _Maka walked into her room, leaving the door open half way. She wanted to be able to hear when Soul came back in. Opening her wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of skinny blue denim jeans and a purple long sleeved top. She quickly changed into them, hanging the clothes she wore to school on her wardrobe door.

The blonde girl sat at her desk, opening a large hardback book, and began to read from where she left off.

…

Maka was stooped over the book, eye lids heavy and feeling a slight fatigue. She took a sip of water from a glass on her desk, and woke herself up a bit. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she read the time. **20:21.** _Great. If he doesn't get home soon, he's cooking for himself! _

Maka stood, picking up her glass, she went to refill it. Two minutes later she was back to swatting, this time feeling a little more awake. Then she heard the front door clicking shut, and footsteps, approaching her room. _Man he's dead… _

"Maka..?" Soul appeared at the bedroom doorway. Maka turned her chair round, facing the white haired boy standing at her door.

"What?" She almost snapped. _Crap. My tiredness is making me crabby. _

"About being so late," Maka had to keep a lot of restraint to hold herself back. "Something came up…"

"What something?" _Oh man, I better calm down. It's not worth it… _

"Shinigami-Sama had to speak to me… It was about an assignment, he's sending us on it this weekend."

Maka groaned. "Another assignment?" This question came out softer than the other two. Soul noticed this, and gasped a little. He was expecting to get hit over the head with aid of a hardback book now.

"Yeah, another one. In Greece. Just gotta chase down another bad dude. Same as always." He was now leaning on the door frame.

"So this shouldn't be too easy then right?" Maka said sarcastically, smiling wickedly at Soul, which he returned with his infamous grin.

"Definitely not." He winked.

"So how does dinner sound?"

"Pretty good actually." Soul's stomach rumbled and growled, as if in response to this.

"Hehe, right on time!" Maka laughed; standing up, she bookmarked her page, and shut the book. She lead Soul out of her room, shutting the door behind her and walking into the kitchen.

Soul followed closely behind her, patting his stomach every time it made a gargling sound. Maka turned to him.

"So what do you want?"

Soul was slightly taken aback, considering usually they'd argue about cooking duty. Why was she being all sweet all of a sudden?

"Honestly.. I don't care. As long as I get something in my stomach soon!"

Maka smiled slightly at him now.

"Okay, I'll surprise you then!"

"Usually your cooking is a surprise…" Soul muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing!" Soul turned away from her now, cheeks flushing red slightly. "I think I'll watch some TV while I wait…"

"Okay, hopefully it won't take too long!" Maka called after Soul as he walked out of the room.

Soul plopped himself down onto the sofa, pressing the stand by button on the TV remote. He flicked through what seemed like dozens of channels before finally picking a music channel playing punk rock hits.

He sat back and put his arms behind his head, humming along to the music, which he'd turned up quite loud. He was half expecting Maka to yell at him, telling him to turn it down; but that never happened.

He got through around 3 or 4 songs before Maka's voice filled the room.

"SOUL!" Soul stood up now, smelling the aroma of his dinner, which caused his stomach to growl at him. "DINNER'S READY!"

"COMING!" Soul shouted back.

He walked through to the kitchen, sitting up at the table opposite Maka. Before him was a bowl of noodles, with a separate bowl of salad beside it. He breathed in it's scent before thanking Maka and devouring it all at the speed of light.

Maka was still only about half through hers, when she looked up at him.

"Nnnn. D'you want seconds?" She tried to force the words out over a mouthful of food that was pushed to the side of her mouth.

"Nah, I'll wait for you to finish first, after all, that's what a cool guy like me would do right?" Soul smiled his special grin, and Maka began to giggle.

"Okay, if you're sure!" She said, before finishing the process of the devouring of her own dinner. "Oh, and before I forget... Tidy your room up.."

"YOU WENT IN MY ROOM?"

"No, I just peeked round the door to see if you were in, honestly, I didn't touch anything!"

Soul was now fuming and red.

"YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?"

"Yeah.. Pretty sure..."

"Fine! I'll tidy up!"

…

Maka and Soul were sat in the living room, Propped on the sofa. Once again Soul flicked the TV onto his music channel, while Maka sat down with a book. They sat next to each other, but with a distance of about ¾ of a metre apart. It was like there had been a line drawn, separating the intellectual from the musical.

The commercials started, and Soul turned to face Maka.

"You're always reading Maka, why don't you chill out a bit more and watch a DVD with me or something?"

"I like reading!"

"Surely reading 24/7 gets boring after a while?" He chuckled to himself.

Suddenly Maka saw red and closing her book, she threw it at Soul's head. He ducked out of it's way, and then they started shouting at each other about the book throwing being un-cool and the tormenting being annoying.

"Anyway, like I said. Do you wanna put on a DVD or something?"

"Yeah, I guess that could be fun… What do you have in mind?"

"What about… Pyscho?"

"The horror film?"

"Haha, yeah that one."

"Oh… I don't know…"

"Come on, it's only a film, nothing's gonna eat you or stab you any time soon. Maybe on a mission, but I doubt it." He joked at her, once again she didn't take this well, but not having anything dangerous to throw at him, she just glowered at him from the other side of the sofa.

"Fine. I'll watch it with you. But don't be surprised if I can't carry on watching it!"

Soul chuckled.

"Don't worry. Soul will protect the chicken." He grinned widely.

"Grrrrr." Maka was fuming now. She began hitting him with her fists, showing no mercy.

"OWW," Soul shoved Maka away, "That was uncalled for!"

"You need to stop patronising me Soul! It gets on my nerves!"

"Yeah I'm sorry, that was also uncalled for." He rubbed his shoulders, wincing. "Oww that's gonna leave a bruise."

Maka leaned forward and hugged Soul, causing him to gasp.

"Sorry Soul." She spoke from over his shoulder. Soul returned the hug, grinning slightly now.

"I forgive you. Now let's get this film on!" He pulled away from the hug and ran out of the room.

Maka stood up stretching, and walked into the kitchen. She switched on the kettle, and got out two mugs. Placing them on the side she poured the boiling water into them. She reached up into the cupboards, and pulled out two sachets of hot chocolate.

"Maka?" Soul's voice came from the other room.

"What is it?" She called back.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some food and drinks, is that okay with dear old Soul?" She replied in a mocking tone.

"Sounds good!" He called back, ignoring her mockery.

She turned back to the mugs; poured the powder into the water, and stirred. Then she reached into another cupboard and pulled out two bags of revels, and shut the cupboard.

"Could you give me a hand?" She called out to Soul.

"With what?"

"Help me carry this into the other room!"

Soul appeared at the door, a small smile on his face.

"What needs carrying?"

"The sweets." She motioned to the bags sitting on the counter, before picking up the mugs.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yup."

"Cool." Maka smiled over at him as he followed her out of the room with the bags of sweets.

They sat down on the sofa, the DVD already set up. Soul pressed play and they sat back.

…

The high pitched screechy music sounded in the room, the woman on the TV screen screaming. Maka was literally shaking, and had hidden her face in Soul's shoulder. He seemed oblivious to the fact she was just a friend, and before long he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a protective embrace.

"I don't like it!" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I can tell.." He chuckled.

"That's not helping!" She whacked him in the chest.

"Owww! You're really violent!"

"You're really annoying!"

Blaire sat on the metal railing, outside the window, watching as they sat in a sort of cuddle, and she frowned.

_Why does he have to sit in there with **her? **I want him to play with me..! _

She stalked along the railing, and jumped down onto the street.

_Maybe I can get some fish for free from the guy down the street! _

Blaire purred, and ran off along the street, leaving the two be.

* * *

**A/N- I think this may be the beginning to some actually imrpoved writing! :D **

**1,000,000,000,000 cookies to the reviewers, hope you wait for the following chapters! 8D **


	2. 2 'Monochrome' Bill

**A/n- This is quite a long chapter. OTL It was meant to be longer, but the beginning got dragged out longer than I expected, so the next half will be in a separate chapter :3 Anyways enjoy! :D **

**

* * *

**

_Patta-Patta _The sound of rain came, dropping mercilessly on the roof of the apartment. Soul dropped a long sleeved blue t-shirt into his rucksack, fighting to make it fit in. There came a knock at his door.

"Soul?"

"Come in."

Maka slipped in closing the door behind her. She glanced around the room, taking in the fact she could see the carpet for once. She smiled over at Soul, who continued to struggle with his packing.

"Here, let me help."

Maka approached him, and he moved out of the way; she started to unpack his bag and fold up his clothes to place them in neatly. It created a bit more space in the top of the rucksack, and she turned to smile at him again.

"All better."

"I don't get how girls do that…" He laughed and she grinned widely back at him.

"Magic," She winked now, "So is there anything else to go in the rucksack?"

"Just my iPod-" He motioned to the iPod sitting on his desk, charging.

"Okay, don't forget to pack it then!" She said, before quickly running out of the room to pack something she'd forgotten about.

Soul turned to his window, staring outside into the downpour of rain. Why was she being so sweet to him lately? He'd recently acted like a right jerk; she hadn't even got her own back for it. Thinking about her like this caused a tight clenching feeling in his stomach. He decided to help her with her packing to take his mind off of it. Maybe he could return her kindness or something.

Turning away from the window he left his room, and knocked on Maka's door.

"Come in…" Came Maka's confused voice.

Soul opened the door and entered the room. She hastily shoved some underwear into her bag, trying not to take in Soul's crimson cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" She looked at him slightly worriedly now, her cheeks flushed red.

"No…" He looked away from her towards her window, watching the streaks of water running down the window, "I wondered if you wanted some help with your packing…"

"Oh…" She smiled shyly, "I guess I could use some help. How about I fold the clothes and you *attempt* to put them in my bag?" She chuckled now as he was taken aback by her mentioning the word attempt.

He snapped out of it and smiled at her.

"Sure."

He walked over to her, and began shoving clothes into the bag. They chatted away before being slightly shocked by a knock on Maka's bedroom door.

"Guys?" Came Blaire's voice.

Maka's face slipped into an 'Oh no not her' expression, before turning to face the wall.

"What is it?" Maka called back to Blaire.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No. Come in." Maka called back reluctantly.

Blaire entered the room, wrapped in only a bath towel. Soul gaped at her now, beginning to nosebleed.

_Great, just great. _Maka turned to Blaire.

"What do you want?" Her words were short and snappy.

"What's going on? Why's everyone packing?"

"We're going to Greece." Maka stepped round the seemingly now distracted Soul and walked towards Blaire, flinching as Blaire swung her hips walking forward to meet her halfway.

"Oooooo. That sounds so fun! Can I come?"

"We're going there to track down a kishin egg."

"Why can't I help?"

"Because this is a school assignment. That means DWMA students only." Maka's voice never wavered from cool and harsh.

"Ahh that sucks! I wish I could go to the academy too."

"Well you don't, so if you don't mind can we carry on with our packing in peace?"

"Yeah…" Blaire walked from the room sulking.

Maka turned to Soul, who now seemed to be recovering from his nosebleed.

"Was that necessary?" Maka didn't seem to be using such a friendly tone with her anymore.

"I'm sorry Maka! I couldn't help it!"

"Yes you can! Think about little old ladies or something!" She retorted angrily.

"Ewww. That's totally un-cool, I'd never think about little old ladies!"

"Well you need some form of restraint."

The two began to finish their packing hastily now, in an awkward silence. When they finished Maka stormed out of the room, leaving Soul standing there bewildered on his own.

_I can never understand what's going on in that mind of hers… It's so complicated… _

He walked out of the room and searched around the house. She was nowhere to be found, so he made a guess at where she was. He walked over to the window with the metal fencing outside, and using it as leverage, he climbed up onto the roof. As he expected, Maka was sitting up there, legs pulled up to her chest in a fetal position.

"Maka…"

She acknowledged his presence, and looking up at him she struggled to keep a straight face. He could see she was trying to avoid breaking out into tears, but he had no idea why.

The Scythe sat down next to the Meister, and turned to look at her.

"I didn't mean to make you sad…"

Suddenly Maka turned towards and snapped.

"Why did we bring that bitch home with us?"

Soul scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, we kinda destroyed her house…"

"But why does she have to live with **us?**"

Soul was lost for words he didn't know what to say. He wondered why she cared so much. Was it because she was constantly distracting him? It wasn't like he intended for it to happen…

"Maka, you can tell her to leave if you want to…"

"But we can't do that! It's harsh!"

"But it's blatantly obvious you don't want her here!"

"We can't just randomly chuck her out Soul! It's harsh. It's…. It's…. It's.. UN-COOL!" She jumped down from the roof, landing on the fencing with her feet. Wobbling slightly she jumped into the apartment, leaving Soul bewildered again.

…

The sky was a clear cerulean blue, the sun laughing deviously in its height. The sea sparkled, reflecting the sun's light in its soft waves. For a coast it was surprisingly calm, unlike the usual blustery winds that mess up your hair and bite at your face.

A small rowing boat slowly floated along the crystal waters, nearing gradually closer to the docks. Two teenagers sat rowing, weighed down by rucksacks on their shoulders; sitting in an awkward silence.

The snowy haired boy kept continuously glancing up at his Meister, unsure of what to do. He was afraid he'd upset her majorly. Considering it had been around 5 or 6 hours since she'd last said anything to him, and they were some angry words…

The boat drifted up to the port, and docking up, the kids climbed out of it; staring around them at the small town they'd landed at.

_This is gonna be one awkward assignment… _

Soul looked around in awe, taking in the square white buildings, wielding bright blue roofs.

Maka saying nothing began walking forward, ignoring Soul's very presence. She couldn't do this the whole time though. After all, he was her weapon and she couldn't fight the kishin egg without him.

…

The teenagers entered their hotel room, staring around at the living area. It wasn't a particularly large area, but it'd be enough for them while they were doing what they were sent there for.

Much to their dismay, there was only one twin bedroom.

_So I have to share a room with this aggy wreck the whole time we're here? Please kill me now… _

Maka's face seemed to be showing the same emotions as Soul's mind when she stared around the room. Soul couldn't help but smirk at this a bit. He was going to get her to loosen up whether she liked it or not.

"Maka… please don't be like this with me the whole time we're here… I can't stand it when you're like this. You're meant to be my cool partner remember!"

He smirked slightly, content that he'd even gotten her to look at him. She was going to talk to him eventually this evening. She had to. Soul decided he'd cook dinner. That'd catch her attention, he hardly ever cooked.

Setting down his bag, he walked towards the room's door.

"I'm going to explore. I'll only be around an hour tops."

…

Soul sat at the computer, fingers tapping away at the keys. He was sitting in an internet café, looking up the recipe to her favourite rice cakes. It wasn't the most special dinner in the world, but at least he was doing something. Printing out the recipe he walked out of the internet café and headed for the nearest grocers store.

He had slight trouble getting hold of the ingredients he needed, after all Greece didn't have all the things that Death City did. In the end he managed to collect together what he needed and walked back to the hotel.

_This is gonna be great. _A devious smile. _A dinner to win her forgiveness, and then she'll talk to me! I can't believe how much I'd actually miss her voice. It's surprising me… But that's unimportant now, I have to concentrate on getting this done before she decides to cook anything herself. Or this'll go terribly wrong. And that'd just be un-cool right? _

…

Soul let himself into the front door, and walked over to the kitchen area. It was joined onto the living room, like most hotel rooms, they only had 3 rooms, the bedroom, the living room/kitchen and the bathroom. But it was a nice room none the less. The walls were covered in blue striped wallpaper, and the floor consisted of dark wooden planks. The bathroom had turquoise tiling, with large white tiles for the floor, and the bedroom repeated the same wallpaper as the living room, with a creamy white carpet.

The Scythe dropped his ingredients onto the counter, and began clattering around the kitchen area, cooking the rice cakes.

Maka was sitting in their room, listening to him clamber around the kitchen. She was quite content on being left alone. She'd had time to unpack her stuff, but had left Soul's bag full on his side of the room. He could unpack his own clothes. Besides she didn't want to handle his underwear. The thought made her shiver slightly.

She knew she couldn't stay mad at Soul for long though. He was her partner, and she had a strong bond with him, too strong for some petty argument about Blaire to shatter. So why did she feel the need to behave like this? Was it for attention? No… Maka wasn't like that. Maybe it was because she cared about him, maybe she was trying to calm herself from Maka chopping him. Because she felt like that at the time. She just needed her cooling off period. Yeah, that was what it was. A cooling off period. That made her feel so much better about it.

She wondered what Soul was doing in the kitchen, but she decided to leave him to it. She sat back on her bed, relaxing into her favourite book. She was so tired, she just needed to sink back into the book and lose any stress.

…

Soul called out to Maka, "MAKA! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

He got no response, so he decided to go and check on her. The room was pretty quiet, apart from Maka's heavy breathing. She'd fallen asleep leaning against her pillow, and the book lay open on her stomach.

Soul walked up to her and gently caressed her cheek.

_Wait what am I doing…? _

Maka moaned slightly, causing Soul to jump back suddenly.

"Maka?" Soul tried to speak out loud enough to make her wake up.

He really didn't want to wake her by shaking her, or he knew he'd receive a Maka chop.

"MAKA!" He lost his patience and began to yell.

"Hnn." Maka flickered her eyelids and stared up at Soul, "Can I help you?"

_YESSSS! She spoke! _

"Dinner's ready!" He smiled at her, as she stood up.

"You cooked dinner…?"

"Yup…" He grinned sheepishly.

…

Maka licked her lips, smiling over at Soul.

"I can't believe you made this! It was delicious!"

"I was just being a cool guy, and making it up to you." He said coolly, looking her straight in the eyes, red meeting green.

"I'm sorry, Soul…"

"Sorry for what..?" He leant back, placing his arms around the back of his head.

"Don't be an idiot Soul!" She looked away from him, "I'm sorry for acting so immature. It was so stupid." She looked back towards him, her cheeks flushing red.

"It's fine Maka. Honestly. There's no need to apologise, it was my fault."

"How? It was Blaire I was angry with! I shouldn't have taken it out on you…"

"But it was my fault for getting distracted by her right? Let's just forget about it, call it quits."

"Okay." He gave her a smile, lifting his hand; motioning for a high five. Maka obliged and lifted her hand to meet his.

"We're going to get this kishin egg tomorrow Soul." She returned his smile.

…

Maka ran down a long and narrow muddy street, wielding a large scythe. She was using her soul perception, and following a soul she'd detected- the one she needed to make Soul Eater consume, to achieve their goal.

A man appeared at the end of the alley, tall and brooding. Maka skidded to a halt about 20 m away.

"_What's wrong Maka?" _

"It's the kishin egg. The man in front of us."

"_So let's get this over with." _

"Right."

Maka walked forward, approaching the man; he was smiling crookedly, awaiting her approach, baiting her in. She walked to about 4m in front of him, before stopping. The man's smile became even more crooked.

"My name is Maka Albarn, and this is the end of the line for you, Bill Brooklyn."

The man with the crooked smile suddenly evaporated into thin air, leaving Maka and the Scythe gaping in bewilderment.

A menacing voice came from behind them, "Foolish children. Surely your soul perception should have picked up that that wasn't a real kishin egg? He was my decoy; he owes me for my sparing of his life."

Maka spun round on her heel, to glower up at the man.

The man was wearing a wry smile, and was tall and brooding as the decoy man. His hair was chin length, sticking up in all different directions; it was a white on the left, and the right half was black. His eyes were an onyx black, with pale white skin and lips. Brooklyn wore a large black leather coat, over a white shirt, long white trousers with black pinstripes, one black smart shoe, and one white one. His nails bore the same pattern as his hair, black on his right hand, and white on his left.

The man chuckled menacingly, as Maka's eyes travelled over his form.

"Brooklyn, this is the end of the line! You'll never eat another human soul!"

"Blegh. If you're going to name me, at least name me properly. I despise being called Brooklyn. My name, is 'Monochrome' Bill."

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review, I'll update asap! :D Constructive criticism is welcomed warmly, no flames just stuff that'll help me improve my writing style ^^**


	3. 3 Witch Hunter Isn't Enough

"My name, is 'Monochrome' Bill."

Maka gasped slightly, hands jolting a bit. Soul picked up on her tension.

"_Maka, concentrate! We can do this…" _

"Right. "

Maka tightened her grip on the scythe, and held her stance, fixing her gaze on Bill's deep eyes.

Running forward, she swiped the blade towards Bill's stomach, landing a slightly off hit, causing a small wound in his side.

"Ouch. That really hurt." He said sarcastically, gathering a dark shadow in one of his palms, forming it into a spherical shape. Dodging another swipe, he used his wavelength to hit Maka, landing a blow on her shoulder.

Maka flew backwards, landing on the floor. Her breath began to get heavy.

"_Maka! Get up!" _

She forced herself up from the ground, running towards Bill again, she swiped the blade across his chest, forming a rip in his jacket and shirt, and a deep wound appearing across his torso.

"Did that hurt?" She asked, with a slightly leering tone.

"Just a small cut. Like a paper-cut. Do you think that's going to affect me?" He sneered at her. Gathering this time a swirling ball of a milky white substance in his other palm now, he began to run at Maka.

"_Maka, lets do witch hunter." _

"Okay," Maka tightened her grip on the scythe's hilt, _**"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" **_

The wavelength of the partners' souls connected, forming a strong bond between them. The scythe's blade began to change, forming a larger blade with a flash of light.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka ran at Bill, swiping as many blows at his chest as she could. After around 5 hits, he crumpled to the ground.

"You may have beaten me, but that witch hunter won't help you defeat a witch! You'll need something much stronger than that, to turn your precious weapon into a death scythe!" He sneered. Breathing his last few breaths of air.

"How would you know we're going to get Soul to become a death scythe anytime soon? You can't just assume-"

"How could I? I know so. Everyone strives to turn their weapon into a death scythe at such a young age can't they? But I can't just tell… I can read your wavelength Maka Albarn," Maka gasped at the mentioning of her name, and she continued to listen, as Bill's words became evermore quiet and weak, "I can see, that you want to live up to your potential. Everyone expects you to live up to the high standards of your mother no? Such a high pressure to put on your shoulders… I met your mother… She was a truly amazing and interesting woman. You look just like her…"

Maka gasped, watching as Bill's consciousness became further distant by the second.

"Learn the Genie hunter… And you'll be as strong as your mother… Maybe one day stronger.." Bill closed his eyes, now no longer struggling to stay alive, and his body dissolved into the air, being replaced by the blood red kishin egg soul.

Soul's form quickly changed, and in a flash of white he was in human form again. Adjusting the black and yellow sweater, he walked towards the kishin egg soul, and picked it up by the thumb and index finger. Slowly he lifted it up, and then devoured it whole.

"What does it taste like? The soul?"

"It doesn't really have a taste… It's just feeling of it running down my throat. It's really refreshing." He grinned at Maka.

"One step closer to transforming you into a death scythe…" She sighed, turning away from him.

"What's the sigh for? The job's done, we can have the rest of the day for sight seeing, and we can go home tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Soul's hand landed on Maka's shoulder.

"Cheer up Maka. It's totally un-cool to see you sad."

"Sorry Soul." She turned to him, smiling now.

"Let's go and have a look at some of those ruins then!"

Soul grinned back at her.

…

Maka and Soul stood behind a wooden fence, staring up at the large temple. Soul's ruby eyes travelled over the ruins, taking in the sight before him. Maka's olive eyes reflected awe; the building was so large and grand, even if it was ancient and eroded.

"This is kinda-"

"Breathtaking…" Maka finished his sentence for him.

"Well actually, I was gonna say cool. But breathtaking works too." They both laughed.

"Say I'm getting pretty hungry, wanna get something to eat soon?"

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too. There's a café close by, why not go now?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled at him, before they both ran off along the pathway, gaining a few stares on the way.

The two entered the café, sitting down at a table by the window, so they could still see the temple in the distance. They ordered their food, and began to eat contently, chatting away like the awkward silence between them had never happened yesterday.

"School in two days… I really can't be bothered."

"Oh don't be like that Soul, it's a part of life. You just have to accept it!" She said, before sighing and looking out of the window.

"Your sighing doesn't really go with the statement you just made…"

"That was just a general sigh…"

"Sure? It didn't seem like it."

"Well it was, okay?"

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on Maka!"

She glowered at him, hitting him the head with a mysteriously magic book that appeared out of nowhere I might add.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Owwwwwww."

_Well that was the wrong thing to say… _

Soul rubbed his head, grimacing at Maka now.

"That hurt…"

"Hehe…" Maka laughed nervously, before going back to eating a Greek yoghurt.

"Can I try some..?" Soul stared at the yoghurt, which had honey mixed into it. Neither had ever had Greek yoghurt before.

"Umm, yeah I suppose…"

Soul picked up the spoon that was part of the cutlery set that was already laid on the table before they got there; dipping it into the yoghurt. He brought the spoon up towards his mouth, and sucked the yoghurt off the spoon. Maka felt her cheeks going red slightly, watching him with such a content look on his face gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He laid the spoon down on the table again, and licked his lips.

"Wow, that's really tasty."

"It is!" She smiled slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing.

"Are you okay Maka?"

"Yeah, It's a bit hot in here…"

"Yeah it is a bit." He leant back, arms behind head.

_Play it cool Soul. Maybe if you pretend not to notice her blushing she'll feel better. _

"I need to go out for some air. Be back in five."

"Okay Soul." He cheeks had drained of their colour now, and she watched him walk out of the café.

…

Soul walked along by the ruins, not really paying much attention to the hustle and bustle of the tourists around him. He couldn't get Maka out of her head. It was like she was trapped in his mind. Maybe she was.

_Soul was standing in a dark room, the floor was tiled red and black, and there was a large grand piano sitting on it's lonesome to the side of the room. A record player was set on a dark wooded table Soul's left. It was playing a Jazz number, a smooth one that was easy to dance to. _

_And behind him… Soul turned around. Maka was standing there, with a black dress on that came down just above her knees. Soul thought she looked cute. It was just an image though. No matter how much he wanted it, Maka was back in the café, and this was just a figment of his imagination. After all to see Maka in real in his mind they'd have to be resonating souls. _

_Maka smiled at Soul, making his knees feel slightly weak. He walked forward a few steps, and held out his hand to her. She took it, looking into his eyes, her own glinting in the candle light. Soul felt himself shaking ever so slightly, nervous. He was sure he wasn't like this… He was never nervous around Maka. _

_Taking hold of Maka's other hand, she placed it on his shoulder, and took her waist with his remaining hand. Slowly, they began to dance- moving in time to the Jazz number. They moved slowly, intimately across the tiled room, Soul with Maka's feet on top of his. After all she was a hopeless dancer._

_He lifted her up now, spinning around in a slow circle; then letting her back down gently onto his feet, now slightly closer to her. They both moved their heads towards each other… Soul could feel her breath against his face… No it wasn't really her breath, it was just his imagination… he inched slightly closer to her…_

"_Soul…" Maka whispered, so quiet that if they weren't a centimetre apart he wouldn't of heard her._

"Soul?" Maka tapped Soul on the shoulder, "SOUL?"

Soul snapped back into reality, eyes wide open, he looked straight at Maka.

"Soul what were you doing?"

"Sorry.. My mind had begun to wander…"

"I could tell. You looked kinda zoned out." She inched slightly closer to him now, placing a hand down next to her leg on the bench wood.

_So not cool…_

"What about the bill?"

"I paid it already Soul."

He looked at his feet, ashamed of forgetting that he had to be back in five minutes.

"How long were you waiting for me?"

"About 10 minutes."

"That's not much longer than I said…"

"Then I spent about 20 minutes looking for you." She said sternly.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it, what's done is done." She smiled at him now.

He looked around at her now, and felt his skip a beat.

"Yeah… But I'm still sorry for being so un-cool." He smiled back his infamous grin now.

…

"Home at last." Maka smiled widely, pushing the door to their apartment open.

Soul shot straight past her and dived onto the sofa. Maka laughed, and chucked her bag on the floor by the door, walking over to join Soul. She sat down on the small spot of couch he'd left behind.

"Can I turn the TV on?" Soul said, gaping at the remote. Maka sighed.

"Yeah sure…" She laughed and got up to retrieve a book from the shelves in her room.

"You're always reading Maka."

"So you tell me every time I get out a book." She sat back down on the sofa.

"I guess sometimes it helps to ease the silence…"

And so they were back to normal again, comfortably sitting in the living room, lounging about in their own ways.

* * *

**A/n- I have faith in the fact this chapter is boring and utterly weird with no sense to my main storyline whatsoever... But the last chapter wouldn't have been bearable otherwise. So here you go :) Please R&&R And I hope you guys look forward to the next update ^^ **


	4. 4 The New Kid

**AN-** hey sorry this update was like super late. This chapter isn't particularly anything to do with the SoMa relationship in this fic, but the trio desperately needs introducing :') Sorry the paragrpahs are spacked up, I was using Notepad, instead of my usual Word, so they're a bit all over the place :'). I might be able to fix that ever so slightly. Anyway, enjoy xD

* * *

Maka woke, the sun filtering through her pink curtains.  
Stretching, she sat up; blinking as her eyes focused on what was around her.  
The morning was quiet, with the faint noise of birds chirping in the background.  
Yawning, Maka stood up, and traipsed out of the room towards the kitchen.

When inside she walked straight to the cupboard routinely, grabbing herself a box of honey nut cornflakes.  
The meister robotically poured her milk and sat at the table, munching on the cereal whilst staring off into space.  
She hardly noticed the fact that Blaire was singing loudly in the shower, or that Soul's apparent snoring was louder than hell, (he should've been woken up by Maka before she got her cereal) she hardly noticed that there was a friend of Blaire's sleeping on the couch without her consent, or that a magpie was perched on the Kitchen window sill.

Maka was lost inside her thoughts, of the argument her and Soul had before setting out for Greece, Blaire, the upcoming exams and the new kid at the DWMA. His name was Death The Kid. He was Shinigami-Sama's son, and no one knew anything about him. He had two weapons, some sisters, but that was all anyone knew about him.  
He was supposedly a really talented meister, which pissed Maka off right to the back teeth, because her and Soul were awesome too. The only thing anyone cared about concerning her and Soul was that Maka didn't deserve Soul, and all the fangirls would stalk him around the academy.

Maka was sent jumping out of her skin by Blaire, who had entered the Kitchen wrapped in a short, pink, fluffy dressing gown.

"Blaire you scared the life out of me!" Maka said harshly, glaring up at her.

"I'm sorry Maka-chan, I didn't mean to!" Blaire walked up to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. "Have you seen what time it is?"

Maka looked up at Blaire in confusion.

"No what time is it?"

"It's about 6:30"

"CRAP! We're gonna be late"

Maka stood up hastily, leaving her bowl on the dining table and running up the hall to Souls's room.  
Mercilessly, she banged her fists on Soul's bedroom door and burst in. Soul simply just stirred a little and rolled over. He was used to this but in his opinion it was so un-cool.

"SOUL WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Soul sat up slowly, grumbling.

"You say that every morning.." He mumbled.

"It's Half Six!"

"WHAT?" Soul jumped up from the bed like a ninja, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE ME UP HALF AN HOUR AGO!"

"I know!" Maka stormed out of the room, still shouting back to him. "YOU BETTER GET READY FAST!"

...

Soul and Maka sped along the streets on Soul's motorcycle, Maka holding onto Soul's shoulders for dear life,  
as he was going 10000x faster than usual. They had only 5 minutes left to get to the DWMA on time, and the drive usually took about 15 minutes.

"SOUL! SLOW DOWN A BIT!" She yelled through the passing wind being created by their speed.

"I CAN'T WE'RE GOING TO BE DEAD OTHERWISE!" He shouted back to her.

"WE'LL END UP DEAD JUST TRAVELLING AT THIS SPEED!"

"CALM DOWN! WE'LL BE FINE!"

...

The two teens pulled up at the gates of DWMA with just 1 minute to spare, they ran up the large drive area and up into the front hall. Now they had a minute to get to their locker and their first class. It was like a mission *pretty much* impossible.

The two sprinted to their lockers, grabbed their books and were legging it up the corridor towards Professor Stein's classroom when the bell went halfway there. This caused the two of them to speed up, running like hell. Souls already gravity defying hair was sticking up all over, flying behind his head, and Maka's pigtails were flying like two kites behind her head.

They made it up to the door, gasping for breath and sweating; slowly entering they apologised ten million times over to Professor Stein before making a dash for the top seats where their friends Tsubaki and Black*Star were sitting. Maka dived into the seat next to Tsubaki, sighing as she set her textbooks down on the desk and prepared for another lecture on disection. Professor Stein was pretty new to the school, and had only joined the teaching staff a couple of days before Death the Kid was enrolled as a student.

"Thank God, I was starting to worry about you two.. And Black*Star was starting to get all annoyed because Soul wasn't here yet." Tsubaki whispered sideways to Maka.

"Yeah..." Maka Sighed again, "I got caught up in my thoughts and forgot to wake Soul up, so we were a bit late..."

"Soul should get himself an alarm clock.."

"I know, but he'd just ignore it and go back to sleep!"

"Good point... It's exactly the same with Black*Star.." Tsubaki sighed.

The two stopped whispering abruptly as they saw Professor Stein give them a stern look. He then went back to rambling about disecting frogs.

His lecture didn't go on for much longer though, as it was interrupted by footsteps coming up the hallway and voices.

"Kid, I think we're a bit late.." Came a worried female voice.

"Relax Liz! We're fine!" A more excitable young voice drifted into the room.

Professor Stein turned towards the door in his wheely chair, with one of those, 'I'm not so fine with that'  
faces.

"I'm sure that the Professor will be fine with it.." Now there was a mature male voice.

"Yeah Liz! Stop worrying! After all, Kid is Lord Death's son!" The younger voice chirped.

"Somehow I don't think that's getting us off the hook Patty!" The older female replied.

Following the voices came three bodies, which entered the room about 5 seconds later. There was a medium sized boy, with black hair that adorned three strange looking white stripes, with yellow eyes. With the boy were two females, both dressed in cropped red sweater vests with white ties and queer looking hats. One of the two was tall with long blonde-brunette hair, the other about a foot shorter, with short blonde hair.

'_That's Death the Kid_.' Maka thought to herself, groaning.

"What's wrong Maka?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"Nothing..."

"..Okay.."

'_Just because he's the son of the founder of DWMA, doesn't mean he can just prounce in here like a King and do whatever he wants_!'

The three kids were dismissed, having been given a second chance because 'they were new here and didn't know where they were.'The three slowly acsended the stairs, sitting down in the row in front of Maka, Tsubaki, Soul and Black*Star.

"Who are they? The girls I mean?" Black*Star was leaning across Tsubaki, whispering to Maka, simply because she was a know-it-all,  
so her answer was bound to be more than satisfactory.

"They're Death the Kid's weapons. One of them's called Liz, and the other's name is Patty, but I don't know anything else about them.." She whispered back.

"Shinigami-Sama's kid looks ...interesting.."

"I second that Black*Star." Maka smiled at him now, before hastily pushing Black*Star back into his seat, having recieved a death glare from Professor Stein.

...

Maka and Soul walked away from their lockers, heading for the entrance hall. Maka was quietly reading a book to herself as usual, and Soul just traipsed along beside her, slightly slouched with his hands in his pockets.

"You're gonna have to put the book down when we get on the motorcycle Maka.."

"I know. But if you're going to draw half as fast as you did this morning I'd rather walk.."

"I had an excuse, we were late." He stopped, turning to look at her. "Is there something wrong Maka?"

"Huh?" She stopped a few metres in front of him, turning round to look at her Scythe in confusion.

"You don't seem to be concentrating fully on your book, and you never say you're going to walk when I have the motorcycle.."

Maka shut her book and put it in her bag; sighing she looked down at the floor. "..It's nothing.."

"Is it that new kid?" Soul took a few steps toward her, "Do you like him?"

"BLEGH! I hate him!"

"Then what's up?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" She turned around; her back facing him and carried on walking. Before Soul had a chance to process that he should start walking after her, Maka was already standing several yards ahead, waiting for him in the entrance hall.

...

The kids were sitting in the middle of a lecture with Sid, who had just been reinstated at his post, now as a zombie of course. He was lecturing them about how important it is to tell the truth, 'because that's the kind of man he was.'

Maka was staring off into space, sitting next to Soul. Black*Star and Tsubaki had never come in this morning, Tsubaki had probably gotten sick or something. On Maka's other side was sitting the tallest of the two sisters who accompanied Kid everywhere.

Maka got brought back to her senses when she felt an elbow smash into her left arm.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, I got knocked by my sister!" It was the tall one sitting next to her.

"It's fine... You're Liz right?"

"Yeah I am.. I'm sorry, I forgot your name, it was something Albarn right?"

"MAKA Albarn."

"Nice to meet you Maka Albarn. We should talk some time.. It would be nice to get to know somebody around here.." She smiled widely at Maka before turning to Kid and beating him upside the head for "OTL'ing" because he forgot to re-arrange his underwear draw to look more symmetrical.

'_That Kid is really weird..._'

The bell rung for the end of 4th period, and the teenagers all flooded out the room, hastily running to get on with their lunch break.

Maka stood, picking up all her books and shoving them in her bag slowly.

"It is Death the Kid isn't it?" Soul's voice came from in front of her. It startled the Meister, as she was in her own little world.

"Okay. You got me. He just really annoys me! He thinks that because he's the son of Lord Death he can prance around doing whatever he wants!"

"Maka, stop overreacting. You hardly know anything about him! Maybe if you got to know the guy a little better you'd learn he might be quite cool." Soul grinned,  
"But not as cool as me obviously."

Maka giggled.

"There's the smile I've been waiting to see for ages! Come on, let's get lunch- I'm starving!"

...

Maka and Soul sat in the canteen, eating and laughing. The two of them got on so well, they were one of the closest meister and weapon pairs in their year.

"Mind if we sit here?" the teens looked up for the source of the male voice that had just intruded on their conversation.

It was Death the Kid and his weapons, the Thompson sisters.

"Sure, go ahead." Soul motioned to the empty seats lazily.

"So like I was saying, I was leaving Stein's room from my detention and Black*Star was running from Sid, who was like: 'IM GONNA GET YOU AND PUNISH YOU BLACK*STAR BECAUSE THATS THE KIND OF MAN I WAS!' It was hilarious!

Maka giggled.

"Typical Black*Star!"

The 5 of them sat in awkward silence for a little while, before Patty started talking.

"You guys are Maka and Soul right?" She asked enthusiastically. It seemed this Patty was very bubbly.

"Yeah. We've heard a lot about you guys though. You're a hot discussion topic around the school at the moment." Soul replied bluntly.

"That's because of Kid! It has nothing to do with me and Liz!"

"Yep. Of course you would be a hot topic, you're Lord Death's son after all."

"But there's no doubt that I'm no where near as skilled as my father.." Kid said, looking up from his rice, which he was trying to prod into a symmetrical shape.

"You're still an awesome Meister though!"

"Patty, you need to learn to be more humble.." Liz said, looking down at her salad.

"It's okay.. It's always good to have someone cheerful and bubbly around for those hard times, you know what I mean?" Maka smiled at Liz.

"So how're you finding life at DWMA so far Kid?" Soul put down his fork.

"I think we're getting rather accustomed to it now. Although it would be a lot better if we started at 8 instead of 7. 8 is such a beautiful and symmetrical number!"

Liz looked up at Maka, 'sweatdropping.'

"Sorry about this guys... Kid's got OCD." Liz scratched the back of her head.

"I think it's funny!" Patty giggled looking at Kid who was glaring daggers at Liz.

"It's not like I can help it Liz!"

Soul chuckled, whispering to Maka quietly. "He's not that bad. He's kinda funny in a sense."

"Yeah I guess..." Maka sighed whispering back.

The bell for the end of lunch rang, and the 5 teens stood up.

"Well we better get off.. It was nice talking to you guys.." Maka smiled at the three as they walked out of the canteen, Patty waving back excitedly at them.

"See they're not that bad.." Soul clapped a hand to her shoulder.

"Well, let's get to know them first before we judge that."


	5. 5 Battling The Kishin Egg Akiho

**This is very important to the plot, so please read it before you dive into the chapter :') **

**This part of the story takes place after the Kishin is released from the basement of the DWMA. I figured writing out 3 chapters worth of the plot of Soul Eater itself will get boring and tedious for all of us, so obviously you'll understand what's happened if you've watched it. If you haven't, don't bother reading on :') **

**

* * *

**

**Basically, now Soul and Maka are friends with Kid, Liz and Patty, and Soul's got his lovely scar and Maka's all depressed about itt :] This chapter is going to contain blood, so really I'd say this one chapter would be an M based on violence, but it's not enough to change the whole story's rating.

* * *

**

Maka and Soul shot through the street on Soul's motorcycle, heading for the south side of the city. They were tracking down a Kishin egg as a temporary mission whilst the real Kishin itself was being decided about.

Maka clinged to Soul's back, holding on for dear life. She hated it when he drove this fast. Soon they arrived at their destination and leaped off the motorcycle. Maka used her soul perception to track down the Kishin egg, finding it extremely hard to concentrate with all the madness in the air around them.

"Over there!" Maka shouted, pointing at an alleyway not far from where they were standing. Soul grabbed the Meister's hand running towards the alley, as fast as they could. She certainly couldn't concentrate now, Soul's hand felt so warm and she didn't feel like making him transform as he looked so good today, his gravity defying hair pushed back by a thin black alice band, and his black retro jacked flying behind him.

"_Okay, now I certainly didn't plan to be thinking about him like this.." _she thought as they neared the end of the alley and approached the tall woman standing in front of them, although they couldn't see very well with the low lighting.

Still holding Soul's hand, he transformed into a scythe, and she took up her stance, ready to dart at the Kishin egg. Using soul resonance, the two souls linked, and Maka ran at the woman with witch hunter. She swiped the blade at the egg, and was startled to see the woman seemingly evaporate before her eyes. Turning, Maka saw the woman was now standing behind her, smirking demonically.

Now the woman was standing more in the light, Maka could see she had long flowing, red hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a long leather coat, and underneath it a purple vest top and slim fitting, ripped up jeans. On her feet were training boots, about an inch high, similar to Maka's own boots.

She could see the woman was fast. She needed a method to getting at her, which meant she'd need to trick her. Suddenly Maka darted forward faking a swipe at the woman's shins, and jumped into the air, her red pleated skirt and pigtails flying in the motion of her action. Now in the air, Maka bought the scythe downwards, landing a blow to the woman's shoulder. There seemed to be something under her coat protecting this area, and Maka landed in a crouch behind the woman beginning to get aggravated.

The Kishin egg was now losing her patience, and reaching inside the leather coat she drew out a long, shiny blade. She ran at Maka, making a lunge for her chest, and she tried dodging, yelling out to Soul, "Don't even think about transforming again!" in an angry tone.

Maka was too slow, and the woman managed to slash the blade across Maka's shoulder. She had to keep fighting though, one small slash to the shoulder wasn't going to stop her, she had to prove that she was stronger than Soul!

She turned at speed making a swipe for the woman's back. She saw out of the corner of her eye before Maka could land a blow and ducked under the scythes blade, running towards her now, thrashing her sword towards Maka's stomach. She planned to weaken the girl before killing her off, as it entertained her to watch the girl struggle.

"What's this woman's name again?" Maka whispered to the scythe.

"_Her name's Akiho. Be careful Maka, don't let her get to you , ok?" _Her scythe whispered back in reply. Yes, **her** scythe. **Her scythe Soul**, she liked that thought. **He** was **her** scythe and **no one else's**. It made her smile.

This distracted her mind for slightly too long a second, and Akiho was at her side and dragging the blade across her stomach in a speedy swipe. The woman then dropped back to avoid any retaliating hits from the girl's large scythe blade. Maka, dropped to her knees, grimacing as she tried to hold back the tears that were accompanying the pain she could feel.

"_Maka! What are you doing! Get up and fight, you can't allow her to hit you again!" _

Blood was now staining Maka's shirt and vest sweater. It was obvious she was in pain, as she struggled to stand up; wincing. Eventually she was up, and lifting the scythe, she ran at Akiho, allowing rage to fill her up. Pulling the scythe hilt round the blade smashed into the woman's side, slicing open her leather coat, the vest beneath it and the woman's skin. Blood spurted out to the ground, and the woman growled in fury.

Akiho turned to Maka, now placing the sword back inside her coat, and pulling out what looked like acupuncture needles. This was starting to get rough, and Maka was starting to get impatient with this woman's persistence.

Maka ran back towards the woman; aiming for her head she swiped the blade, missing by inches and saw some of the needles flying towards her.

"_Maka look out!" _

She ducked and rolled across the ground in time to dodge the needles by a second, and ran back at the woman, planning to slash at Akiho from behind, she darted into the shadows behind the woman. Before Akiho had time to retaliate Maka came from behind and sliced the scythe down her back. The woman howled in pain before responding with more needles. Maka had no time to dodge these needles, and soon she had at least 5 stuck in her shoulders and stomach.

Maka coughed up a small amount of blood, before growling in rage and running at the woman with the scythe. She ran with speed and slashed the blade across the woman's head. The woman had no time to dodge the swipe, and the blow had split her head clean in two. Now her form was the Kishin egg soul, which Soul himself happily devoured after transforming back to human form. The sound of Maka's knees dropping to the ground made Soul jump; as he turned to see Maka wheezing for breath and blood dripping on the floor.

Soul ran straight to his Meister, and started to pull out the needles stuck in her torso. The woman hadn't hit any vital points, but it had cause Maka some great deal of pain, and more blood spurred as he pulled the needles out. She coughed up more blood, her consciousness grew faint, and she collapsed forward which caused Soul to dart in front of Maka and catch her. He sat for a moment, holding Maka in his arms and his thoughts stumbled over what to do.

Should he call for help, should he walk home and leave his motorcycle here? Or should he try and get her home on the back of the motorcycle..? No he couldn't really do that. He decided he'd carry the girl home and call Black Star when he arrived. He was sure Black Star would be happy to drop the motorcycle off for him, he'd always been begging Soul to give it a spin.

Gathering Maka in his arms, he stood up, and began walking back to their apartment holding Maka bridal style.

* * *

Soul arrived back at the apartment and knocked on the door with his head. If he was lucky, Blaire would've returned from her evening shift at the bar. There was no answer, so Soul laid Maka down on the ground softly, and searched his pockets for his key. Eventually he found it in his jacket, and unlocked the door. Picking Maka up again he walked into the front hall and shut the door behind him with his foot.

He walked into Maka's room and laid her down on the bed in the corner. Then carefully he tucked her into the covers and shut the curtains. Walking out of the room, Soul pulled out his cell phone, and dialled Black Star's number. After a few minutes of explaining, their conversation had ended and Black star had headed out to get Soul's motorcycle. It was getting late, and Soul had to decide what to do about Maka's injuries.

He decided he'd wake her for a little while and get her out of the blood stained clothes, he also needed to bandage up the cuts in case they carried on bleeding or got infected. He turned back into Maka's room and sat quietly on the edge of the bed. He softly shook the shoulder that wasn't too badly cut up, and she eventually began to stir.

She shot up, and cried out as the pain shot through her torso.

"Soul? What happened?" She asked in a confused tone.

"I carried you home, Black Star's bringing back the motorcycle."

"I thought you vowed you'd never let him touch it?"

"I had to make an exception this time Maka."

"You could've just woken me up and drove home you know.."

"Nah, I'm too cool to do something like that, and you would be in too much pain. Look at you now, you can't even sit up without it hurting Maka." He looked at her through sad ruby red eyes.

"Soul…" was all that Maka could say.

"Come on, you need to get out of those bloody clothes and we need to bandage those injuries."

"But-"

"I know it's embarrassing for you, but Blaire's still out, you won't call your dad and you're in too much pain to move. I'm gonna have to help you Maka."

"O-okay.." Maka's cheeks burned red hot now, and Soul looked down at his feet guiltily. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Stay here, I'll go get the first aid kit, okay?"

Maka nodded meekly in reply and Soul shot out of the room. A few minutes later he came back into the room and settle the first aid kit on the desk.

"What time is it Soul?"

"About 11pm.. Blaire won't be back for a few hours I don't think."

"I hope not." Maka said sternly.

Soul sat back down next to her, and helped her pull of the sweater vest. He lay it down on the floor and began to unbutton Maka's shirt, his cheeks flushing red slightly. It was okay, he could handle this, after all she was flat chested, what was there to worry about? Besides cool guys help their meisters like this all the time!

Eventually all the buttons were undone and Soul carefully pulled the shirt off her arms, throwing it on the floor with the sweater vest. He cringed looking at the cuts; there was one large one on her stomach, one on her left shoulder, and a few small but deep cuts where the needles had been. There was also lots of dried blood on her skin. He'd have to clean that before he bandaged her up.

Reaching for the first aid kit he grabbed some wet wipes they kept handy in there, and began gingerly wiping around the cuts, hoping he wouldn't hurt Maka too badly. He felt awful, when he glanced up at her momentarily to see her hanging her head in embarrassment and her eyes welling up from the stinging. Now that he was looking at her properly, her chest wasn't quite as flat as he thought, she just didn't wear clothes that showed off her figure very much.

'_she does have nice hips … okay Soul this is not the time to be looking at her figure' _ Soul mentally slapped himself, before continuing to wipe the cuts.

"..Sorry Maka" Soul whispered.

"It's okay.."

"I'm sorry, that I let her hurt you, and I'm sorry that I'm hurting you now.." He whispered again, eyes concentrated on what he was doing so as to avoid her facial expression.

"..Soul, I'll never let you get hurt again!" Tears began pouring from her eyes now, she couldn't hold them back anymore.

Soul lifted her chin up with his thumb and index finger, then stroked the cheeks where the tears were.

"Don't cry Maka. I live to protect you." He spoke softly, soothingly.

Finally he finished with the wipes, an began to wrap the bandages around her stomach and shoulder. The needle cuts he had to cover with plasters, but there were only a few of them.

"Right, pyjamas next?" Soul said, smiling that toothy grin of his, slightly relaxing Maka.

She nodded, gesturing with her head towards the wardrobe.

"Which pyjamas do you want?"

"I don't really mind.." She whispered back.

Soul rummaged through the draw, and picked out the softest ones, a baby pink long sleeved t-shirt with purple stars and lilac bottoms. He shoved the draw back in, and then sat back down by Maka. He took off her shoes and then un-zipped her skirt, throwing them with the other discarded clothes. Maka was now sitting in her underwear shivering at the cold air.

He quickly helped her into her pyjamas, before tucking her back into the bed again.

"Get some sleep Maka."

He picked up the dirty clothes and took them out to the kitchen. This was going to be a long night…


	6. 6 Not Fair

Soul woke the next morning, checking his clock he made it to be at least a couple hours earlier than his usual wake up time, which was 12pm. He crawled out of his bed and began to dress himself, fixing his hair and putting it in a band. He walked over to the window and opened the navy blue curtains. Outside was his motorcycle. So Black Star had already dropped it off.

He walked out into the hallway, and picked up the keys to his motorcycle which had been posted through the letterbox. Passing a sleeping Blaire on the couch, Soul entered the kitchen, and turned on the washing machine. He had remembered that he had to wash her skirt separately to the shirt or the colours would run.

Soul had decided to cook up a nice breakfast for the two of them, so he could eat with Maka and keep her company. He figured sitting in the lounge with Blaire could upset her again, especially in the condition she was in at the moment.

After about half an hour the breakfast was finished and Soul piled everything onto a tray which he carried through to the hallway. *Bang Bang* Soul knocked on the door.

"Come in.." Soul smiled at this, he knew she'd be awake already, and probably had been for a while now.

He opened the door and entered the room, shutting the door again behind him. He set the tray on the desk and opened Maka's curtains.

"I made us a cool breakfast" He grinned at her, and her grimace turned into a smile.

Soul sat down facing her, and put the tray on his lap, he then helped her to sit up and passed her a plate. On the plate was about 4 pancakes. He'd shoved a few toppings on the tray, like ice cream, sugar, lemon juice, syrup, chocolate spread etc.

* * *

Blaire woke up on the couch, stretching and yawning. She could hear laughter coming from Maka's bedroom, and it sounded like the two of them were alone together in there. She felt a wave of envy wash over her. Soul was always spending time with Maka and going to school with her, he never had time to play with her.

She transformed into a cat and jumped from the balcony of the window to the street. Someone around had to give her some attention! It wasn't fair.. The sky was grey and dull; she got the vibe it was going to rain soon, and hid under a balcony of a neighbouring apartment. Surely enough it started to rain, and Blaire lay down, moaning to herself about life not being fair.


	7. 7 A Soul To Help Me Sleep

**A/N- I think I'm updating a lot faster now :$**

**

* * *

**

Maka was sitting in the lounge with Soul, watching a basketball match. Maka never really understood the game, but she was happy just to sit with Soul and watch TV on her recuperation period. At least he was letting her get up and about now for something other than to shower or use the loo.

The advertisements came on at half time, and Soul got up to use the toilet. Maka waited for him to return, half-heartedly watching the commercials. A weather report came on, which caught Maka's attention. She was thinking of asking Soul if they could go for a walk, she hadn't been outside for ages.

She watched the weather reporter as they swiped their hand over the green screened image of Death City, slightly too hyper looking to be one of those people who wore suits, but then maybe that's why the viewers liked him?

Maka watched out for the northern side of Death City, where there seemed to be a few rain clouds and thunder clouds. She frowned. She really hated storms, and there was going to be on later today. Although saying that, she could see the sky outside was getting greyer as the hours passed.

Yawning, Maka stood up and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, and poured herself a glass. Closing the fridge again she headed back into the lounge, curling up in the arm chair.

Soul returned to see that Maka looking miserable.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Soul cocked his head to one side, looking at her softly through crimson orbs.

"..Nothing's wrong Soul." Maka looked up at him, and smiled, trying to justify the point.

"If you say so.." He sat down just in time for the basketball match to come back on.

**

* * *

**

Maka sat in her bed, listening to the rain splashing to the ground outside. The sky was miserable and crying, and every so often there was a flash followed by a clap of thunder. Maka really hated the noise, it put her on the edge, and she couldn't sleep.

It was around 2 in the morning, and Maka usually fell asleep at 11 at the latest. She hated this, when she knew she was losing out on sleep, which just made things worse. Soul was probably already fast asleep now.

Maka decided to get up and use the toilet, and then see if Soul was awake. She slipped out of bed, and headed into the bathroom, did her business then headed back out into the hallway to put her ear up to Soul's door. She couldn't hear his usual snoring so maybe he was awake? She decided to knock and find out. Either way she was going in there.

"…Come.. in?" Soul's voice came, slightly cracked from not speaking for a few hours, and he sounded tired.

Maka softly pushed the door open, to see Soul's outline sitting up in his bed.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

Maka was silent for a few seconds, when the sound of thunder answered for her, making her flinch; Soul saw this and understood straight away. He stood up and walked over to Maka, grabbing her hand.

Now he was in the light momentarily she could see he was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms with no shirt. Luckily for her it was dark, so she wasn't going to be distracted by the massive scar on his chest. She hated that scar, she hated herself for it.

Soul pulled her over to the bed and sat down pulling her into his lap. Maka was still slightly sore, and groaned to receive a fiery apology from Soul. He rubbed her back for a few minutes, trying to relax her. The thunder was persistent, and she kept jumping every time it boomed in the background noise of the rain.

Soon Maka began to relax slightly and lay her head back on Soul's shoulder. Soul pulled his duvet up over their laps, and gently slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. Maka could feel Soul's body heat, and turned her head slightly to the right, burying her face in his neck and the soft white hair that strayed in all different directions. She placed her hands on his arms and closed her eyes, Soul's presence was calming her, and soon the sounds of the thunder were a lot less scary to her.

He began to whisper to her, and after a while they sat laughing softly, until Soul decided they should try and get to sleep now. He lay down; pulling his Meister softly with him, until she was lying against him, head resting on his bare chest. Her arms were still around him, and pulling the duvet up around their shoulders, he snaked his arms around her waist again and leaned his chin down to rest against the top of her head.

A few minutes later they were both out like lights, sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

**Aww this one was fun to write :') I'm going to run out of chapters soon, and this has definately been the most enjoyable fic to write, Maybe i'll do fics in the future for BlackStar/Tsubaki and Kid :) **


	8. 8 Falling For You

**A/N- Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed so far! There's just a few more chapters left to go now, which kinda makes me sad, because the story will soon be forgotten about ): But never fear, i'm definately going to write some more Soul Eater fanfiction :D

* * *

**

_Maka was pretty sure this wasn't real. She seemed to have woken up in her own bed, the sunlight filling the room. She sat up, adjusting her eyes to the light. She could've sworn she was in Soul's room last night, and she didn't remember leaving it.. _

_Standing up, Maka walked to the window and opened the curtains. The sun was bright, the sky cloudless; the pavements in the street below completely dry. Now that was weird. It was definitely raining last night. She remembered, plain and clear, she had gone into Soul's room because the thunderstorm was scaring her and keeping her awake. This meant that this had to be a dream. There was no other explanation for it. _

_Maka jumped out of bed, and walked up to her mirror. There was one more thing she needed to check before deciding what was going on. She pulled her pyjama top off, observing her torso. The wounds on her stomach and shoulder had completely vanished, and so had the senbon needles' scratches. She pulled the top back on, just in time it seemed, as Soul came knocking on her door that moment. _

"_Come in.." She called out. _

_A very tired looking Soul entered the room, hair dishevelled and sticking in all sorts of directions. He obviously hadn't decided to fix himself up this morning. So he was having a lazy day? _

"_Breakfast's on the table Maka." He said, grinning at her. The grin caused her stomach to flip, and she felt the butterflies. _

_She followed Soul out of the room into the kitchen, where Soul had cooked up some bacon and eggs._

"_Mmm, Soul this looks delicious!" She exclaimed, sitting down at the table. _

"_Glad you think so!" He chuckled and sat down opposite her. _

_For the next 10 minutes or so the two sat in silence, concentrating on eating. Soon they were both finished and sitting in front of empty plates. _

"_That was great, thanks Soul!" She smiled at him warmly, feeling the butterflies come back again. _

"_You're welcome. So, you going to join me in my lazy day today? I thought it'd be cool to just chill out before our assignment tomorrow."_

"_Yeah sounds like fun. What you do you wanna do?" _

"_We could watch a film…" _

"_What kind of film..?" Maka raised one eyebrow at him now. This caused Soul to laugh and he grinned back at her. _

'_**There go the butterflies again…'**_

"_I don't mind. How about an action thriller with a bit of mystery thrown in?" _

"_Sounds good!" Maka smiled and stood up, carrying both their dishes to the sink and rinsing them off. _

* * *

_Maka and Soul sat on the sofa, edged up next to each other at one end of the sofa; a blanket covered their laps and they seemed quite happy and relaxed. They were sharing a bucket of popcorn, deeply concentrating on the film in front of them. _

_Suddenly the twos hands met in above the bucket, as they both went to take out a handful of popcorn at the same time. Maka let her hand linger a second longer, acting unaware, to see what Soul would do. His hand also lingered, and eventually their hands broke apart, and they went back to the film, completely ignoring the popcorn they'd both just reached for.

* * *

_

_The film had finished and Maka had fallen asleep. Her head had lolled onto his shoulder, and he had slipped his arm around her. Soul decided that it was getting late, so picking her up bridal style, he carried Maka into her room and laid her down on the bed. _

"_Sweet dreams Maka." He whispered softly shutting the door.

* * *

_

_Maka was running through a forest, wielding the large scythe. She was following her soul perception, to find a kishin egg. Suddenly she broke through the trees and was flying through the air. She'd run over the edge of a Cliffside, and Soul had transformed just in time to grab Maka's hand. He held onto her desperately, trying to pull her back over the edge. _

_He began to sweat, and his hand became slippery. Maka's hand slowly slipped out of his, and soon it was too late to do anything, Maka was falling down the Cliffside. Below her was about a 200m fall, and there was a furious raging river, thrashing about the rocks. _

_Maka screamed as she fell, and closed her eyes as she fell, anticipating the bloody outcome. _

'_**I'll never be able to tell Soul how I feel now, it's too late. I'm sorry Soul… I'm sorry I couldn't hold on for longer…' **_

_Maka carried on descending through the air, and came inches towards the rocks at the bottom of the fall. _


	9. 9 Because I Love You!

_Maka was inches from the rocks, and she was seconds from smashing against them...

* * *

_

Maka awoke suddenly, gasping for breath. The whole thing had just been a dream… She looked around her; she was definitely in Soul's room now. And she still had her wounds. But there was something missing… She looked down, and realised Soul was no longer lying in the bed next to her.

Maka climbed out of the bed; rubbing her eyes and stretching meekly. She slipped out of Soul's room and walked into the bathroom to splash her face with water. Once she'd done that, she went into the kitchen, to find Soul sitting at the table silently eating a bowl of cereal.

He hadn't changed what he'd been wearing last night, and plain as a piece of blank paper, the scar was right in front of Maka. She began to feel slightly hot, and averted her eyes from Soul's gaze.

"How are you feeling Maka?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You were writhing about a lot last night."

"Yeah… I had a bad dream."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." Maka mumbled, staring at her feet. "Is that why you got out of bed?"

"Yeah, you woke me up, then you sorta screamed."

"Oh, sorry." Maka's eyes were welling up now, and she turned her back on Soul, turning to head for her bedroom.

Before Maka could go anywhere, Soul caught her arm and pulled her close to him.

"What's wrong Maka?" He buried his face in her hair in frustration, holding her to him by her arms.

Maka felt warm and comfortable there, but also scared and discomforted by the scar that was right there behind her.

"Soul, nothing's wrong!"

"There definitely is, you're not acting like yourself!"

"Soul, trust me it doesn't matter." She whispered.

"It really does. It's so un-cool to see you sad like this." He murmured back into her hair. He nuzzled his face into it, feeling the softness and breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

Maka said nothing, standing there in the awkward silence, looking downwards.

Suddenly Soul let go of her arms.

"Please don't tell me, it's about the stupid scar again?"

"Soul.."

"You get like this every time you see it, you know how much that hurts?" He nearly yelled at her.

The tears started to invade Maka's eyes, she desperately blinked, trying to hold the tears back. Soul turned Maka around to face him.

"Why do you look at me so pained when you see the scar Maka?"

"Because, it was my fault, and you could've been killed!"

"But I wasn't Maka! If I hadn't done this, neither one of us would be here!"

"What do you mean neither one of us? It would've just been me!" The tears were becoming hard to hold back now.

"Because, if you had died, I wouldn't have been able to fight! A WEAPON IS ALWAYS PREPARED TO DIE FOR IT'S MEISTER!"

"..Is that all you see it as Soul? …Just your duty? As a weapon?" She whispered this, but Soul still heard her.

"Of course it isn't! Maka, you're my partner, and my best friend, and I couldn't live without you!"

"Of course that's what you'd say isn't it. But if I was strong like Black*Star or Kid, then none of us would've gotten into this mess. I shouldn't even have forced you to go to the building in the first place."

"But what's done is done Maka, you can't change the past!" He sat down in his chair again. "Why do you even care anymore? It happened such a long time ago, why can't you just forget about it now?"

"Because. I care about you, I can't forgive myself for it, and…"

"…And?" Soul raised one eyebrow at her, looking at her questioningly with crimson eyes.

"Because…" Maka let the tears fall from her own emerald eyes, and turned away from Soul. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he thought she was just joking? What if he liked someone else? She felt really vulnerable and stupid.

"Because what Maka? Spit it out already!"

Maka couldn't hold onto it anymore, she had to say it.

"BECAUSE SOUL! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She blurted the words out at the top of her voice and ran from the room to her own.

Soul stood up and followed her, to find her sobbing on her bed.

"You.. what?"

"Don't- M-make me s-say it A-again-S-Soul" She cried, between sobs.

"Maka…"

"I kn-know you d-don't c-care for someone l-like me, a s-sensitive, fl-flat chested girl with a-anger issues.." She sobbed.

"..Maka… I.."

"But you know n-now, and I d-don't h-have to hold i-it in any-anymore right?"

"I'm sorry Maka.. I have to get some air…"

Soul walked from the room and pulled on a jacket; walking out of the apartment, he left Maka sitting on her bed, and she heard the motorcycle's engine sound off in the distance.

Maka curled up in a ball, pulling the covers over herself, she silently let the tears roll off of her cheeks, to hit the pillow below. After a while she was all cried out, and lay in silence. It had been over an hour. She began to remember the conversation, and the tears slowly formed again.

She spent the rest of that day locked away in her room, crying over Soul. She didn't know what good it would do her, but it made her feel slightly better in the long-run, so she wasn't going to stop too soon. Eventually, by the time sunset came around, Maka heard Soul enter through the front door. She heard him trudge straight through to his room, and slam the door shut. After that, everything was silent, and she cried until she fell asleep.


	10. 10 Pulling on My HeartStrings

**A/N- I've been dragging out the updates for this over a long period of time, because I'm kind of sad to see this story coming to a close, it's one of the best I've written so far :') *Yay for procrastination* Anyway, I've gotten off my but to update this for you guys :3**

Soul left the apartment, and shut the door behind him. He had to get some air, this had come as a massive shock to him. He mounted his motorcycle and drove away, not quite sure where he was going to go. He kept driving through town, past a few blocks of houses, past the DWMA, right out to the edge of Shibusen.

He jumped off of his motor cycle, and entered a café, sitting down at a table in the corner. A waitress came over to him, eyeing him up and down. Soul's hair was still messy, and had been made worse from riding his bike. He avoided eye contact with the waitress, glancing at her in disgust.

She was wearing a short skirt, and tank top, which showed off all her cleavage, and 3 inch heels, which didn't make much difference, as she only look about 4'6". She had long blonde hair that fell down to her lower back, and her skin was quite tan, or you could say, orange. He didn't even dare to look at her face, as it was plastered in make-up.

"Can I take your order?" she said in a giggly tone.

"Mm-yeah. I'll have a large hot chocolate with cream please." He replied sternly, praying for the moment she would bugger off.

"Okay, It'll be right with you." She said, in a flirty tone. Soul wished she'd just stop already. Man did she sound desperate. She walked away, and he sighed with relief.Staring out the window, he got lost in thought, and was soon brought back to his sense by the ditsy maid bouncing towards him happily and placing the mug on the table.

"Here you go!" She said, and bounded away again. She wasn't helping.

He took a sip from the mug and carried on staring out of the window.

"_Is it really true? Does she… love me? " _

He took another sip.

"_How come I never noticed before?" _

He drained half of the cup.

"_Was I really that oblivious?" _

He took a few more sips.

"_How long has she felt this way?" _

He finished the mug, wiping the cream from his mouth with the back of his coat sleeve.

"_How am I supposed to feel?" _

Soul stood up, and paid at the counter.

"_How DO I feel?" _

He exited the shop and mounted his motorcycle again.

"_Have I upset her?" _

Starting the engine, he drove off.

"_Should I have said something?" _

He pulled up in front of a park, and entered through large, rusted iron gates.

"_She's been acting strange recently."_

Walking to a shaded area, he sat down on a bench.

"_Was it because of this…?" _

*Sigh*

"_I'm such an idiot…" _

Soul sat deep in thought until the sun began to set and he realised he should probably get home. His stomach growled at him, but he didn't feel much like eating. Running back to the gates, Soul rode back home on his motorcycle, and entered the apartment. He thought the last thing Maka needed right now was him, so he walked straight to his room slamming the door shut behind him, and collapsing on his bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soul sat in the dark, staring up at his ceiling. He could hear soft sobbing from the room next to him, and felt waves of guilt washing over him. He felt terrible, but he didn't know what to do, he had no idea how he felt about her.

**A/N- Yeah this was kinda short but The next few chapters are aimed to be shortish. :') I'm hoping to drag out the updates just so the story lasts a tad longer. :P **


	11. 11 Tsubaki, A Kind Flower

**A/n- this chapter's meant to be a short'un, so don't expect much from it xD**

Maka got out of bed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was still slightly red from the amount of crying she had done yesterday, and there were dark bags underneath her eyes. She traipsed into the bathroom, splashing her face with water and brushing her teeth. She didn't feel much like eating breakfast today.

She went back to her room, and dressed in her usual plaid skirt, white shirt, cream sweater vest and green and white striped tie. She applied some concealer below her eyes to cover up the bags, and grabbing her school bag and pulling on her platform boots, she headed for the door and began walking to school, leaving Soul to be late to school.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maka sat down next to Tsubaki in the lunch hall, sighing as she realised she'd forgotten to bring lunch money.

"Hey Maka!" Tsubaki smiled in greeting, hugging her friend.

"Hey Tsubaki." She smiled back, as enthusiastically as she could.

Tsubaki could tell something was up, the usual warmth in her green eyes had disappeared.

"Are you okay Maka?" Tsubaki asked concerned.

Maka looked down at the table.

"Yeah I'm fine… Just a bit hungry.." Her stomach growled as if in response, causing Maka to blush slightly.

"I'll buy you a sandwich or something, don't bother saying no, you can pay me back another time 'kay?" Tsubaki smiled, walking over to the kiosk.

She came back with a cheese sandwich, handing it to Maka, who smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Tsubaki"

"It's okay!" She smiled back, and they both ate their lunches happily chatting about their latest assignment.

As they finished, they stood up and walked out to the front, sitting on the cobbled steps that lined the large entrance doors.

"So, are you going to tell me what's really wrong now Maka?" She said, looking at Maka with concern.

Maka gasped, slightly taken aback.

"Well…" She looked at the floor, deciding on what to say. Tsubaki sat silently, giving her room to think.

"It's okay, you can tell me.." She said softly.

"The other day.. me and Soul had a small argument, and…"

"And?"

"I told him how I felt about him, and he sorta freaked out and left. He didn't come home until just before dark, and I haven't spoken to him since the argument." She looked up at the sky sighing. "I just wish I'd found a better moment to tell him how I feel…"

"It's okay, I reckon he just needed time to get it into his head Maka. I bet he feels the same way deep inside, even if he doesn't realise it yet, he will soon!"

"How can you tell?" Maka said, looking at her friend, who was smiling sympathetically.

"The way he looks at you, the way he's so protective of you, Maka, he doesn't realise how lucky he is that you feel the way you do about him!"

"Are you sure..?"

"Yes, I'm definitely sure! Just give him a little while, and he'll come to, trust me." She smiled, standing up and offering a hand to Maka. Maka took it and stood up.

"Thank you Tsubaki." She smiled, hugging her friend, before they both headed to their next class.

Maka then went home later that day, feeling just a little bit better. And it was for that reason she was glad she had a friend like Tsubaki.

* * *

**I'm so sadd ): I really enjoy writing this story and there's only like 3 or 4 chapters left to upload, 2 of which I've already written ): Ahh well, I'm going on to work on a new fanfic very soon!**


	12. 12 A Demon To End Regret

**A/N- This is important! This chapter actually takes place the night before Maka goes to school and tells Tsubaki about her problems. The next chapter will take place during the time Maka is at school. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone, I kinda got my writing order mixed up. Sorry guys! –sweatdrop-**

* * *

A Demon To End Regret 

_Soul was in the Black room, the light was low and dim, and he found himself sitting in a suede, red armchair. His senses were all occupied, apart from taste. He was staring around him, at the retro furnishing, and the glossy black piano sitting in the corner of the room. He yearned to play it, but he held himself back. _

_He could feel the soft suede of the armchair, engulfing him in comfort, and he was wearing a comfortable pinstriped suit, red shirt and black tie. His hearing was occupied by some dodgy jazz tune, which kept skipping as the record player kept fluctuating. _

_He could smell the aroma of the dim candle sticks around the room, they smelt a tad like lavender, which kept Soul relaxed. Suddenly from behind a black silk curtain, a little red imp appeared, wearing a suit and shuffling out of time with the awful skipping record. _

"_Hello Soul." He chuckled._

"_H-How do you know my name?"_

"_How do I know? I'm part of you, Soul, I am part of your subconscious mind." _

"_What-?" _

_Soul stood up quickly, but the imp motioned for him to stay sitting. For now, he obeyed. _

"_You're in trouble right now, aren't you Soul? You don't know what to do about your precious friend Maka, do you?" _

_Soul swallowed a lump in his throat, listening to what the imp had to say. _

"_I have the solution." _

"_What is it?" Soul jumped from the chair again._

"_Be patient, and hear me out Soul. You won't get anywhere being like that." Soul sat back down slowly. _

"_Go on.." _

"_If you do this, you can forget all worries about Maka's precious feelings, you can drop all regrets and you can earn great power!" _

"…_What do you want from me?" _

"_Give in to the Black Blood Soul… Let it consume your body, follow me into the dark, and you can forget all about your feelings of guilt, of anger, of sadness, you'll become indestructible."_

"_Do you really think so..?" Soul muttered._

_There was a few moments of silence as Soul sat in thought. _

"_DO YOU REALLY THINK I ACTUALLY WANT TO LEAVE MAKA AND ALL MY FRIENDS BEHIND?" The shrillness of Soul's voice hit the air, clashing with the broken record. _

"_Tut-tut Soul. Calm down." He stopped swaying, and took a step towards Soul. "You're not realising how this will be good for you!" _

"_IT SURE AS HECK WON'T BE! WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO DROP MY REGRETS? REGRETS ARE WHAT MAKE PEOPLE HUMAN! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME SOME MONSTER, DESTINED TO BECOME A KISHIN!" _

"_Wow Soul, all this yelling. Isn't it 'un-cool'?" The imp mocked Soul's voice. _

"_I DON'T CARE IF IT'S UN-COOL! I DEFINITELY DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY PARTNER BEHIND!" _

"_Oh really? And why's that Soul?" The imp smirked. _

"_BECAUSE SHE'S MY MEISTER, AND I'D RATHER DIE THAN LEAVE HER ON HER OWN!"_

"_Oh, Is that really the case? Then how comes you're the reason she cried herself to sleep last night?"_

"_BECAUSE- BECAUSE I'M AN INSENSITIVE BASTARD THAT'S WHY!" Soul stood from the chair, and darted for the door. The darkness beyond scared him, but it was the only way out. Taking one last glimpse at the black room, he dived through the door. _

* * *

Soul woke up in a sweat. His t-shirt was sticking to his back, and his room felt like a sauna. Sitting up, he pulled his t-shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor. He sat in the dark for a few minutes, shifting uncomfortably from the sweat that coated his body.

Standing up, Soul went to his door and opened it, darting to the bathroom. He turned on the tap, looking in the mirror at his scruffy and not so cool looking hair. He had bags under his red eyes, and felt like crap in general. Splashing his face with water, he turned the tap off, turning to dry his face with a towel. He felt a tad cooler now, but there was still sweat running down the back of his neck. He probably stunk, but didn't feel much like taking a shower in the middle of the night.

Suddenly he felt himself pinned against the wall by a rather large, and rather busty force. Blaire had his wrists pinned against the wall, and had just returned from the bar, or as she saw it- work. She purred, leaning in towards his neck to sniff him.

"Awww, is little Soul hot?" She purred into his ear.

He really wasn't in the mood. "Blaire, get off me please…" He felt rather uncomfortable with her right up against him like that, and it certainly wasn't helping that he was already sweaty.

"Oh but Soul, I'm bored! Can you play with me?" She asked in a sweet whisper, nibbling at Soul's neck. He held in a moan and used all his force to push Blaire away.

"No Blaire, this isn't a good time, and I'm not interested in playing with you anyway. He left the bathroom, and walked back into his room, leaving Blaire standing there confused and gormless.

Soul spent the rest of the night lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.


	13. 13 I Do Love You Maka

**A/N- another clarification of when this chapter takes place: This takes place the morning after the last chapter, but at the same time as "Tsubaki, A Kind Flower," Chapter number 11. **

* * *

Soul stirred, finally waking. He hadn't fallen asleep until at least five o'clock in the morning. Unless you counted the strange dream he'd had. But he didn't really gain any sleep through that. Sitting up in his bed, he felt cold; after all he'd forgotten he'd taken his shirt off last night. The room was quite light- which was pretty odd. At the time Maka usually woke him it was still dark out. He stood up, walking over to the curtains; opening them and looking up at the sky. The sun was already quite high, which meant it was nearly midday, or just gone twelve.

'_CRAP!' _Soul thought to himself, rushing out of the room into the lounge to find a clock.

**1:42**

'_This can't be good..'_

Soul checked the calendar, to find it was a school day. Which meant- Maka was angry with him, and hadn't bothered to wake him this morning?

'_..Great.' _

Rubbing his eyes. He went into the bathroom; looking in the mirror to see the dark circles beneath his crimson eyes had worsened since last night. His hair was ruffled and messy, but right now he couldn't care less. Turning on the shower, Soul stripped off and climbed in; recalling last night's event with Blaire.

"_Man am I going to kill her now!" _(A/N- In a metaphorical sense of course) Soul let the water run over his torso.

"_What she did last night was so not cool!" _

* * *

"zZzZzZzZzZ," Soul lightly snoozed, breathing deeply. He had fallen asleep on the couch watching a basketball game, after the lack of sleep he'd had last night, he was grateful for Maka not waking him up in the end. Even if it was because of something stupid that he had done.

_Soul was falling out of the black room again. Except this time, when he'd ascended from the ever growing darkness, which was sneakily chasing after him, curling about his legs in long talons of dark energy, threatening to take him captive at any moment- He broke out into a baron waste land. _

_It was dull. The sky was blue, but a baby blue- not a vibrant bright blue like the sky in Shibusen. All around him was monotonous sand, and withering trees, the branches brittle, and on the verge of snapping at the slightest touch. What was odd, was even though Soul could see the sky, and everything was light, there was no sun in the sky. _

_The whole atmosphere was weeping. And Soul was confused. There were no openings in the ground.. no doors, no holes or fissures. So how did he end up there? Had that demon manipulated the laws of space? Had he teleported him into this baron waste land? _

_Suddenly, speaking of the devil himself, the imp had appeared from behind one of the withering trees, chuckling. He was wearing the same pinstriped little suit, and when Soul looked down, he realised he was no longer wearing his, but just the jogging bottoms he usually wore to bed. It caused him to suddenly feel cold; a shiver running down his spine. _

"_Are you wondering where you are, Soul?" The demon slowly approached Soul, afraid of being caught in another one of Soul's lashings. "I can tell you, if you so wish?" _

_Soul spent another moment looking round before sighing. _

"_Well, spit it out. Where am I?" _

"_We're still inside your mind Soul," he took another step towards him, "Except, this is the future." _

_Soul cocked his head to one side. _

_"The… future?" _

"_Yes, Soul. This is how your life will be, if you make the decision to resist the black blood inside you." _

_Soul shivered again. This time not from the cold, but the idea of being so alone. And suddenly, he saw Maka. She was walking along in the room, also confused as to where she was, but in the state she was last time Soul saw her- in pyjamas with a tear streaked face. He felt a small part of his inside rip apart. _

"_MAKA!" He yelled, beginning to run towards the girl. _

"_It's no use," The imp muttered, appearing by Soul's side as he stopped abruptly, "She's just a figment of your imagination. She'll forever torment you inside your mind as a reminder of what you did to her. But by this time, she will have moved on, Soul." The imp looked up at Soul, smirking at his horrified expression. _

"_No! No! It's you! You're tricking me! I can't end up like this, and I won't!" _

"_No, of course you won't, Soul. If you succumb to the black-"_

"_LISTEN BUDDY! I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE, AND I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU TWICE! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING DOWN THAT ROUTE, AND I'M GOING TO SAVE MYSELF AND STAY WITH MY FRIENDS- AND MAKA, NO MATTER WHAT!"_

"_Temper, temper. How do you suppose, you go about doing this then?" Another smirk played about his lips. _

"_You bastard-"_

"_I'll let you go for now, but it won't be long before you have no other choice." He chuckled, disappearing. _

_Ten yards to Soul's right, a door appeared. He sprinted for it, afraid the door would close and trap him inside his head forever. _

* * *

Maka entered the front door, seeing Soul asleep on the sofa, the TV still switched on. She seethed just looking at him. He fell asleep, left the TV on, and didn't turn up at school. He was messing himself up. And he didn't seem the least bit bothered about how she felt at all!

She traipsed into her room, setting her school bag down on the floor beside her wardrobe. Sitting down on her bed, she tried to relax into a book, and forget about the past events of the last couple of days.

Her reading was disturbed by a loud yell which came from the living room.

"_What?" _

Standing up, Maka opened her door an inch to investigate. Soul was sitting bolt upright on the sofa, looking distressed.

"_He just had a bad dream." _Maka closed her door behind her, _"I don't think I need to be bothered." _

She sat back down again on her bed, opening her book to where she'd left it.

* * *

Soul was in a sweat again. That was the second time he'd had a dream like this, and he was already beginning to get sick of it. He had to do something about it; he just didn't know what yet. Walking back towards the bathroom, he shoved a hair towel under the cool tap; taking off his shirt and slinging the towel round the back of his neck.

Soul gripped the edge of the sink, listening to Maka through the wall as she hummed along to one of her favourite songs.

"_Damnit Maka! I don't know how I feel about you!" _

Pushing himself up from the sink, the white haired young man walked back into his bedroom; grabbing a photo album and slinging himself onto his bed. He flicked through the pages, smiling at all of the pictures him and Maka had taken over the last few years. He felt something in the pit of his stomach and knew he was doing the wrong thing.

Standing up, he dropped the photo album and paced back and forth in his room, trying to think of something he could say to Maka.

* * *

*Bang Bang Bang*

Maka's head snapped up from her book.

"What do you want, Soul?" Maka asked through gritted teeth.

"Can we talk?" Soul's muffled voice replied through the door.

Maka sighed. Standing up, she walked over to the door and opened it half way. She was startled when Soul half dived forward, pulling Maka into his arms; softly placing his hands either side of her head he leant in and kissed her.

Maka was taken aback for a few seconds, trying to take in what was going on. Throwing her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss. They soon broke the kiss to take in air.

"…Soul?"

"Maka, I'm such an idiot!"

"-What?"

"I can't believe I reacted the way I did, it was so un-cool! I-" Soul was broken off by her lips against his again. "I love you Maka…"

"I love you too Soul," She whispered placing her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N- The story's nearly finished! I'm almost heartbroken xD**


	14. 14 Surprising News

"Hey, so um. Maka?"

Maka and Soul were sitting at the dinner table in the kitchen, eating a bowl of spaghetti. Maka was busy with her head in a book, not really paying attention to what was going on.

"Maka?"

Maka was engrossed. Soul figured she must have been reading one of her soppy romance novels or something.

"MAKA!"

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes!"

"Oh! Sorry, this is a really good book!"

"I can tell," He smiled, "Anyway, I've been thinking…"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe, we should tell Spirit that we're… ya'know, together…"

"It would be a good idea to tell him ourselves before he finds out from someone else…"

"So, when should we tell him?"

"This afternoon?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Maka and Soul approached Spirit's front door apprehensively.

"Ready?" Maka asked, gripping hard onto Soul's hand.

"Ready as a cool guy will ever be." He said, grinning sheepishly at her. She giggled lightly at this.

They knocked on the door, taking a cautious step backwards.

"Hello?" Spirit looked down at the two teenagers, who'd unconsciously un-linked their hands, "Maka! My sweet daughter! You've come to visit your Daddy!"

"Yeah, about that-" Maka nervously scratched the back of her head.

"We came to tell you something." Soul said boldly.

Spirit cocked his head to one side.

"Yep. Um Dad… Me and Soul are kinda, together now…" Maka said taking Soul's hand in hers again.

Spirit's face followed this statement through a range of different emotions.

Surprise.

Confusion.

Sadness.

Anger.

Confusion.

"You're… what?"

"We're going out, Spirit." Soul said, eyes averted to the ground.

"H-How long?"

"About a week Dad."

"Oh, well … okay…" Spirit scratched his head, "IF YOU SO MUCH AS HURT MY LITTLE MAKA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I understand. Sir." Soul mockingly saluted, before chuckling.

* * *

Blaire crawled onto Soul's lap in cat form, purring seductively before transforming into her busty human self.

"Soul, please play with me!" She whined, placing her hands on his waist.

"Blaire, get off of me."

"I'm just having a bit of fun Soul!"

"Well I'm not enjoying it! I'm with Maka now, you need to stop hitting on me, or you're going to destroy our relationship!"

"But, Soul!"

"Get. Off. Me. NOW!" Soul growled, causing Blaire to yelp and leap from his lap.

"Sor-ry! I'll go find someone who likes playing with me. Like Spirit!"

"You do that." Soul mumbled under his breath with relief.

She skulked out of the apartment, just before Maka walked into the room.

"What was all that?"

"Blaire was being a whore."

Maka giggled, "What a surprise."

She came over to Soul; sitting in his lap. He placed his arms tightly around her.

"I much prefer having you on my lap than her." He chuckled, burying his face in her shoulder.

Maka simply threw her arms round Soul's neck, and before too long, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Blaire sat on the ledge outside the window, watching as Soul watched Basketball, holding Maka's sleeping form protectively to himself. She whined under breath, feeling a large wave of jealousy come crashing down on her.

"What does Soul see in her?" she whimpered to herself, "I mean, she's not attractive at all!"

Blaire jumped down from the window ledge, and began sprinting on four legs towards Spirit's house.

"I know papa will play with me!" She purred as she ran.

* * *

"YAHOO!"

Black*Star came charging into the classroom, causing a few people to turn their heads towards him.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED, AND HE COMES WITH SHOCKING NEWS!"

Tsubaki laid her head on the table, dreading what was to come out of Black*Star's mouth.

Though to her fortunate surprise, moments before Black*Star was about to follow up his statement, Kid entered the room with Liz and Patti.

"I'm sure whatever the news is Black*Star, that no one will want to hear it." Kid said sternly, causing a fuming Black*Star to turn towards him; steam escaping his ears.

Kid rolled his eyes, beginning to walk to his seat accompanied by a bored looking Liz and excitable Patti, "Why don't you keep the news refined to the few people who might actually hold some interest." He explained, motioning for Black*Star to come and sit with them.

Tsubaki quickly joined the group, happily greeting them all with a smile on her face.

"Black*Star, what's the news?" She asked with interest.

"I, the almighty Black*Star," he just had to add that in there, "have just heard, some news about Soul and Maka."

He was now grinning widely at their apprehensive faces, all curious to hear what was going on. Liz felt herself leaning in closer, she loved a good gossip.

"Those two, can you believe it, are," he hesitated to add a bit of tension, "TOGETHER!" he belted out the last word, causing everyone to look at him again in confusion.

Tsubaki quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"SHHH Black*Star, someone might've overheard you!"

"That's great news for them!" Patti giggled, her laugh increasing even more when the couple in question entered the room.

Black*Star rose from his seat as they approached the group.

"Well, well, look who it is!" he sniggered, "we know your little secret guys, may as well spit it out!"

Tsubaki looked slightly worried, Kid was rolling his eyes again, and Liz watched with interest.

"What secret?" Soul looked at the group with confusion.

"That you're an item!" Patti giggled, everyone looking at her in shock, excluding Black*Star, as he laughed along with her.

"Well, I guess if you know…" Maka sighed, "Then yes, it's true."

"Aww, I think it's sweet!" Liz exclaimed, leaning her elbow on Kid's shoulder now, receiving a sort of half glare from her meister.

Maka looked at Soul with anticipation, finally taking his hand before they sat down. She lay her head on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear,

"You were the end to my **regret**."


End file.
